Monster Rose
by Helljumper206
Summary: "When Ruby uses her silver eyes for the first time at the Fall of Beacon, she jumps realms and is now in the Demon Realm. With Ruby's innocence's on a tightrope after watching the deaths of two of her friends, how long will it last with a castle full of monsters that feed on lust?" RWBY/MGE flic. Humor, Lemons, & Feels
1. Chapter 1

**_Yes I've done the unimaginable. While others have thought about it I have acted on it. A RWBY/Monster girl encyclopedia crossover. The idea came to me after discovering and reading MGE in a Harry Potter/MGE cross-over one-shot by whitetigerwolf titled: "The Monster's Husband" and later reading "Harry Potter: the Demon Prince" and "Harry Potter, Savor and Monster Lord," by DRAGONDAVE45. _**

**_Thank you both for making great stories and hope you make more in the future._**

**_This is my second chance of making a story with the mystery presumed dead mother, Summer Rose. The first one has nearly 200 followers and gained nearly 100 favors before the second week was out. My hopes are for a similar following as things are about to get crazy with this story in the later chapters._**

**_Note: this mostly going to be switching back and forth from either Summer or Ruby's point of view in the first couple of chapters. As I have trouble righting in a general point of view and apologies to all for any typo's I may have missed that you may find._**

**_Another note: this is going to be three chapter story before it continues on to test the waters of how I'm going to make this work. _**

**_Enjoy and place your comments down below. I'd like to hear some feed back on your thoughts on this. Will continue if I have time._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rock bottom & forgotten memories**

_Faster. Faster._ The girl in red ran desperately up the destroyed tower. Her mind was running through all that had happened to lead up to this. Beacon Academy was holding the Vytal Festival, the tournament it had brought schools from all the nations of Remnant to show the skills of their students. It was supposed to be fun and exciting but had been destroyed in the worst of ways imaginable.

Yang, her big sister, framed for an injustice she realized she didn't commit, followed soon by the death of her friend. Penny... Ruby steeled herself running faster to forget the memory, the sight of seeing her friend in pieces like that again made her want to cry. The thought of that brought the teen back to where she was now. Running up the tower to rescue another friend from certain death. _Just hold on, I'm coming!_

She ran with her semblance at full power, rose petals flying behind her caped hood just as she reached the top. The young teen landed at the top of the broken tower, her eyes transfixed at the figures before her. The large Grimm Dragon was watching from the other side of the tower. She saw a girl in a red dress, eyes a glowing gold holding a black bow and arrow before firing at her target. Her eyes widened in shock as the arrow pierced at the person she was supposed to protect. The red-headed huntress in training in golden armor was on her knees, a black arrow piercing her chest without the help of her Aura shielding her.

_Pyrrha…?_ The hooded girl watched as the murderer of her friend stepped toward her, her hand touching her victims face when suddenly she flashed in a golden light. Soon Pyrrha's body began to turn to ash. _Blown_ _away_ by the wind with only her bronze circlet left on the ground. _Not again… No… No…_ She was too late, she lost another friend, another friend died right in front of her eyes. It tore her apart. It angered her, seeing that murderer standing where her friend had died. She couldn't take it anymore, **"PYRRHA!"**

She screamed into the air, power flowing through eyes exploding with a flash of bright light that enveloped the tower. The dragon was soon enveloped in that very light as it seemed to scream in pain.

"What!?" The murderer was taken back by the sudden power and soon found even herself enveloped in the light. It shined bright all across Beacon but soon disappeared as fast as it came.

* * *

"What a lovely day." Said the monster.

At the edge of a vast forest roamed a single individual on an old deer trail. At first glance, she would appear to be human, but you couldn't be far from the truth if one would give a closer look.

Walking along the deer trail walked a she-demon, a succubus to be exact. Only she was oh so much more.

What walked stood the Current Demon Lord of the Demon Realm.

She stood tall, reaching nearly 6. 5 ft, with her black horns adding another 4 inches. Her skin was glistening pale skin reflects the light, bringing out a warm color to a bar of near light peach. Her eyes were red with silver pupils shinned in her black sclera eyes. Ears pointed out like those of an elf, and her sparkling smile showed abbreviated fangs. Large magnificent white bat wings folded on her back. The ends of her black horns horns, wing-talons, and tail adorned with blood-red gems, her snow-white hair tipped red at its ends cascaded down her back to her perfectly shaped childbearing hips like a wavy, white waterfall. Her hourglass figure and EE-cup breasts would make any man be swoon with her looks and make many women jealous of envy.

The Overlord had decided to take a walk in the nearby woods of her home. It had been such a long time since she had done so, years even. Between keeping the balance of power of ruling over demonkind, having fantastic sex daily with her magnificent husband, and being a mother to many children. She hadn't had much of any time to just take a walk and think about her life anymore. Even after living over a thousand years of doing so.

Most of her elder children were self-sustaining Lilim. Many of them live close by in either the castle or in the surrounding villages. A few have gone off and are currently traveling the world much like she did in her youth. Some even enjoyed it so much they prefer it over settling down and have traveled all over the globe, rarely coming home to visit. She was happy for them when they do as they told many adventures to their siblings and bring closer to each other as a family. A sight that always brought much pride to the Demon Lord.

Her thoughts vanished when she felt a powerful magick disturbance in the disturbance in the area nearby. The Demon Lord twisted her body towards the general direction of the power.

"What is this power?" She whispered. "It feels familiar...similar to that of holy magic of the gods but doesn't feel it. Nor does it feel like any Angel, Valkyrie, or other lesser deities either." The Overlord used her magic to get a better feel of it, but as quickly as it came, it vanished. From her spells, the Lord cast, she found a single young soul not far from her. "Well, now, this might prove interesting."

Heading to where the soul was, the Demon Lord couldn't help but wonder about who the owner of this power could be. There was also the point of why it felt familiar somehow but couldn't place it. The Demon Lord felt a little frustrated that she couldn't remember where she felt it from. She has a great memory of events and encounters, even after centuries of constant daily sex.

The direction led to an open clearing where a large oak tree stood solitary over. Feeling the soul, she felt earlier before a lot closer now. The life force that surrounded it felt weak, like a warrior resting peacefully after a considerable battle. But something else was confusing her. The soul felt human, but it was so similar to that of one of her daughters. That couldn't be possible? She hadn't sire any humans, nor does she remember any of her daughters having any human offspring. When a mother has a child, it is creating life in the purest form, no matter if its light or dark. When a new life is created from the mother, a piece of her soul detaches itself and becomes part of the new entity. Like a signature or a family crest. Reaching closer, the Demon Lord found out what had caught her query.

"Oh my. You held my interest, but now you have my attention." The Overlord looked closing at what she found. There lying was a fair-skin young woman.

Casting a few spells confirmed that the young women was indeed the source of the powerful wave of unique magic. The Overlord felt there was still magic in the so she waved her hand in a circular motion. The air grew warm as specs of light rose up and gathered into a little ball in her hand. She then conjured up a unique glass jar around it to keep the magic in place to study latter. Now looking back at the women.

She was out like a light and resting peacefully. Dark red shoulder-length hair laid out in the grass. The Demon Lord loved the black long-sleeved dress she had on with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves. They went well with the black stockings and strange black boots with red laces. To complete the look, a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Lastly, she had a black belt with a red and black boxy construction under her waist that reminded her of the Automatons.

The Demon Lord noticed something shinning that looked like had fallen off the girl. Kneeling down, she picked up some kind of brooch that was pinned to the young women. Looking it over, she saw it was a...silver...rose.

***CLOCK!***

The Demon Lord head whipped back and clutched her head. A massive memory seal that she had just been broken when she caught sight of the large silver brooch of a rose on the black belt. It was a trigger for something she didn't think she will ever occur.

Her life as a human before she became a demon.

She had her memories sealed long ago, not long after she was forcefully monsterized. Women who've only just become monsters still have their human values, but with the monstrous body, that's hot for men. It was why she had them sealed in the first place. The intense feeling of hunger, the human mind can't hold out. Driven by desire, she would have ended up attacking any human men she came across. She had them sealed by a powerful witch in exchange for a favor, to which she paid off a century later.

Images and memories of being human were held back by the seal. With it now open flooded into Demon Lord's mind of her life before she got her demonic powers. Looking back at the young women, the answers to the questions that were cropping up in her head became as clear as the tears that fell from her eyes.

Summer Rose. That was her name. She had remembered her human name and of her firstborn daughter.

"Ruby?"

The Demon said in a fear-filled voice. Hoping beyond hope that this wasn't a dream. That Summer was seeing her firstborn again for the first time in a millennium. The young redhead stirred in her sleep but did not wake up. She knelt down to placed her hands on her long lost daughter, cupping her cheeks. She cast several medical scanning spells on her little flower.

She found that she had bruising over her body that was hidden under her clothing. Thou mostly what she found was that her daughter was exhausted, both physically and mentally. The Demon Lord was relieved to see she was unharmed. More more than that, she also cast a spell on her soul to confirm it was her daughter and came back positive.

"Impossible...You were born over a thousand years ago, and you look like your bearly an adult, how is this possible?" She asked. Her mind raced for questions, and the obvious was the answer. "Remnant is on a different realm so they must operate on different a time dilation. No wonder you're not a set of bones."

"Mother!"

Looking behind her, she saw many of her daughters in battle-ready armor landing near her. "Mother, are you alright?!" One of her Lilim asked her. She recognized her as one of her oldest daughters and captain of the castle guard.

"I'm fine, Elle. I'm fine." She reassured her daughter.

"Father sensed a great disturbance in the area of where you've gone and sent us to aid you if a battle had commenced. Is she the cause for all this?"

"She is, but she is not a threat. Return home and prepare a room. Have your father meet me when he is able. There is much to discuss..." The Demon Lord ordered her Lilim daughters.

Elle nodded and flew off, leaving two of her younger daughters behind. Turning back to her sleeping rose, she reached down and held the young women within her arms. The only way for her rose to get here is if she had activated the magic within her eyes. Something must have happened to her old home, and only her little Ruby knows what that is. She'd been neglecting her daughter long enough and has failed in her motherly duties. Someone had hurt her daughter, and as the former human Huntress Summer Rose, Current ruler of the Demon Realm, Lilith. She was ready to unleash hell.

* * *

_**Ruby is going to be in one hell of a wake up call. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So far so good with the attention. Let's keep the ball rolling!**_

_**This is probably one of the longest chapters I've done for a chaptered story.**_

_**First thing though. I slightly changed the appearance of the Lilim. In appearance with the MGE universe they have red eyes, the Lilim in my story have silver iris with red outer ring for eye color while the Lilim in MGE have solid red.**_

* * *

**Chapter two: Family matters brought to life.**

The Demon Lord marched into her home with a purpose not seen in over a century.

The Castile maids and staff saw this and wisely kept their distance while their ruler moved down in the halls. Many were left wondering what happened that caused this, only to answer by seeing the young human girl in her arms. Questions became more apparent as they saw this as in the past, the Current Demon Lord always had a soft spot for taking in young girls and turning them into monsters like themselves. But the aura that their ruler was enumerating didn't make sense to them. Just who was this human girl, and what did she do to bring out such emotions?

The Demon Lord ignored them as she focused in on Elle. Her Lilim daughter met her at their home's court yeard and informed her that a room was prepared as ordered for her long lost daughter. Not that any of them knew about Ruby. That was going to be quite the shock many of her other children, but she had no dought they all will accept this and accept Ruby.

Reaching the room, Elle had prepared for, she set out for the bed and gently rested Ruby on. She gave the redhead one last look over before turning to Elle. "Have someone clean and repair her clothing, while they do that have her cleaned and rested. If she wakes up, alert me at once. Understood?"

"Yes, mom!/Yes, milady!" Sounded of the maids and her Lilim daughters.

Exiting the room, the Demon Lord found the hallway empty. She placed a hand on a nearby wall for support while cupping her other hand over her mouth. Memories of a time lost were pulled up and relived once more.

As a human turned into a succubus, human emotions were dangerous. When one becomes converted to a monster, their emotions fuel their personalities and instincts. They become gitty and scatterbrained, receiving a strong desire to mate. Over time if they are not careful, they will slowly lose specific memories of what made them human.

As a converted succubus under the old Demon Lord, it was even worse back then. Where today under her rule, the conversion is better and converted monster girls retain much of their human quirks. Under the old Lord, if one did not have a strong will to overcome their growing desires, they would lose it. With her past experience as a strong huntress, along with her memories of her family. Her sanity for a time was kept safe until she found that powerful witch to lock away her memories. Now that they had returned and a much higher class demon than when she was at the start, she was prepared to handle them better than most.

But it didn't mean it was easy.

She remembered her family growing up on the continent of Anima, near Mistral, at village full of silver eye warriors where they fought the Grimm at every turn and held the line against the darkness. She remembered her parents and how both were great warriors and kind heart people. Then like many others, her home was gone, lost after nonstop fighting of hoard after hoard of Grimm. Thus making Summer Rose one of the few silver eye folk in the world and last of the Rose family line. She remembered leaving for Vale and entering Beacon academy to be a Huntress and leading team STRQ. The misadventures with Raven, Qrow, and Taiyang. Raven and Taiyang getting together and having Yang. _YANG!_

More tears fell as she remembered another of her forgotten children. She may not have been hers by blood, but after she took care of her after Ravens' disappearance, it didn't matter. Now she didn't just leave one child behind but two!

More of Summer's past surface as she pushed herself off the wall. Raven's seeming abandonment of her husband and daughter, and her becoming the mother figure of the family. Marring Tai and filling the void in his heart with little Ruby being born a year later. Her two small balls of sunshine in her light that gave her a future.

Then her last mission as a Huntress.

It was a routine Grimm clearing mission in Mistral that she took solo much to the displeasure of Qrow and Tai. _If only it were that easy. _

It ended with her meeting face to face with _her._

"Salem..." The loss was quickly replaced with rage.

She remembered that _bitch_ that Ozbin warned her and her team about, that she is secretly considered to be the Queen of Grimm. Her old Headmaster had ordered Summer to avoid at all costs least as she was responsible for the near-extinction of the silver-eyed warriors. She had tried to get away, but the surrounded nearly endless hoard of Grimm made it almost impossible by normal means. The Huntress had to use the power of her silver eyes to the fullest extent. More then Summer had ever done so before to where she needed to petrify whole legions of them to give her breathing room. Then somehow, she used too much of her silver eye powers and ended up in another realm away from all that she loved.

"Wow, Lilith. I haven't seen you this enraged in centries." A strong familiar voice said that pierced her vail of memories.

She turned and faced with a smile to her approaching husband, then Demon Lord's eyes grew wide at the sight of what he had on.

"Oh, wow. When was the last time you had that on?"

There cooming up to her was her lover and husband. He walked with her, a head taller than her with a march of a veteran soldier. Her lover had on his old armor from back when he was a human hero. Thou he never considered himself one back then, it was just what people called him back then. He wore onyx black plated enchanted armor that covered his chest and arms with bandleaders of throwing knives and belt of pouches full of surprises. Then there was the sword chained his back that people wouldn't even consider a sword. More like a raw hunk of iron.

"Probably when those orcs from far eastern peaks invaded our home three centries ago...you know when," her lover said solemnly.

The Demon Lord did know. A high orc by the name of Biss had conquered all the orc tribes and gathered them under her rule. She then got power-hungry and decided to march on her home. Bliss had assembled an army of nearly twenty thousand orcs ready to pillage and make their castle into an orc breeding ground. The assault of their home lasted for weeks. Orcs had acquired the aid of Goblins into their ranks so they could try tearing holes in their walls.

She lost many of her Lilim daughters to the Orcs sword at that time. For that, Orc blood had drenched the walls of her keep and soaked the soil of their lands. As the current Demon Lord, she, her husband, and their remaining daughters that were with them had killed them all in a blaze of rage and blood lust. With magic and sword in hand, they carved through their ranks until she Lilith faced against the High Orc that personally took twenty of her daughters away. The result was Bliss's head on a mounted pike for the remainder of her army to see. With their leader dead, they broke ranks and fled back to their mountain with the remains of their goblin allies.

"Yes, I remember well."

"Anyway," her husband said, getting the heart of the subject. "Tell me what happen, my love? A few of our elder daughters and I felt an unknown magic that we thought to be holy magic."

"I know, our daughter Elle told me."

"I've also recently been told that we have a new guest in our home. One you brought back yourself, a human girl that you haven't transformed yourself. Is she the source of your anger?" He asked in a deadly tone that held hints of curiosity.

The Demon Lord shook her head. "No, not my anger. But she is the one that started it and made me remember my greatest failure..."

Her husband looked deep into her eyes with the love and compassion that he sent. "What is this failure of which you speak? You have never spoken of this over the centuries we've been together. If you have reasons to keep it hidden from even me, why does this girl make you remember now?" He questioned.

The demon was silent for a moment as she tried to gather the right words to speak. "...A promise I made long ago. One that hurts more than any sword that would wound me."

She had her husband's full attention. "What was it?"

"The promise to return home."

That raised an eyebrow on the incubus. "I do not understand."

"Nor do I expect you to, my dear. Gather our daughters, all of them that are here, and nearby, send them to the throne room. They all should hear this as to what is said will no dought shock all of them."

Her husband nodded in agreement. He knew if it had involved all of their daughters, it must be important. "Very well, I will send word to gather them. Just know, I love you no matter what."

The small effection of that sentence filled her with more love then it should. It made cry tears of joy. They departed, and the Demon Lord made her way towards the throne room. Thoughts swirled her head on what she needed to say. It wasn't long before she reached her destination and sat on the seat of power that has been her claim for hundreds of years. Something that made her proud as it brought most the monster races of the world together. Even with disputes between a few that created factions that raided against each other. With the humans in this world, they have developed a symbiotic relationship together; for monster girls can't produce male monster offspring as monster girls can birth female children associated with there race and the uncommon human male child. Although the chances of that are slim among races like the Bugs, Reptile, and Plant races of the world, while it is easier for others such as the Beast folk, Elves, and Demons.

There was also the fact that the world was a bigger place then what people would think, it helps balance the world they live together. Humans still outnumber them greatly, but the monsters of the world still hold a considerable margin of power.

The Chief God's were also a thorn in her side with how their influence is on the human nations. The Chief God's agents thus began turning them in demon-killing grounds for any monster that wanders in or near their territories. And they dotted the map of the world and made travel to some places difficult for many monsters.

The Overlord of the Demon Relm shook her head. She was distracting herself from why she was here in the first place. Looking around the room, she saw many of her daughters had already gathered. Some were standing in groups conversing with each other while others were utilizing their wings and lying around.

They all were also keeping their respective distance from her as she must have a look about her that kept them away. That was a rare moment to be sure as all her children are welcome. She loved them all equally and dearly, no matter of age or preference they have in lovers, or on the super rare occasion of even if they were born humans, and they've turned into a Lilim. None the less, she was considered by all to be the mother of the Lilim, and she took that title to heart.

She then began counting them off in her head and putting their names down on a mental list. She physically birthed most of her daughters and recognized them all despite them all having the same color hair and eyes like their mother. She saw those that live in the castle were here along with those in the neighboring villages. Word spreads fast when the queen requests a meeting.

It wasn't long before her beloved husband, and the remainder of her Lilim that lived near had arrived. Those that were still missing were out too far in the world where they're on their travels for knowledge and or looking for a husband, or they live too far away to summon directly.

"We are gathered dear, just like you requested," her beloved said to her. The Demon Lord nodded before turning to her family. She quickly counted all those in her room and found that eighty-seven Lilim had answered her call.

"Hello, my children. No doubt, you are all wondering why I've summoned you all today," she spoke out to the assembly.

"We are Mother, what has happened that has made you call for all us?" Spoke one of the Lilim, Nemma, as the Demon Lord recognized as one of her youngest demons.

"Is it that girl you brought back, Mother? Those of us in the castle saw you fly in with her in your arms?" Asked a heavily scared the Lilim, Vasir is her name. The mother nodded. "What is she then that brings the attention of all of us?"

The Demon Lord was silent as she heard her children start to mutter to each other. "For me to answer that is a tale that is long and may prove difficult to understand. I ask you all to bare an open mind as I tell you. Are you ready?" She asked all those before her. When they all agreed, she began. "To know who that girl in the room upstares is, you must know where she comes from and who her mother was."

"Who was she, Mom? She must have been important to you if it has you scared like this," a Lilim named Casca asked.

Deamon Lord didn't answer right away. She instead waved her hands as she cast an illusion into there. As the Lilim looked up, a human woman appears from the spell.

She stood with a stance that showed pride. A white cloak hung from her shoulders over a black high-neck décolletage blouse with studded wristbands on the arms, a black and white overbust corset, a skirt with white tulle underneath, gray leggings, and knee-high boots with red soles. For the few demons that saw the girl that their mother brought in, they recognized that their black to red tip hair was a match. But what caught the attention of every demon in the room was her hard but kind silver eyes.

The same kind of silver that is present in the eyes of every Lilim.

"Her name was Summer Rose. A human from another realm not too dissimilar from our own. A leader, monster slayer, a friend to many, wife, mother, and above all..." She paused to look at her children once more, saving the memory of what she was about to reveal. "My human identity before my forced conversion into a succubus."

Silence rang through the air like a graveyard.

* * *

"Oh...My head."

Ruby grunted as she stirred herself awake. She felt weak. Like she went face to face with Yang in a fistfight several times and lost each one followed by running around Patch with her semblance. The young Huntress tried to move her body, but every muscle felt sore to her. Plus, there was a migraine in her head, thou luckily she was feeling it going away. As the little reaper tried to move, she feels something soft around her. Ruby realized that she was in a bed, but not one she was familiar with as the material felt softer than what she was used to. Feeling that she had enough, Ruby forced her eyes open.

Looking from where her head rested at first, Ruby could tell that she did not know where she was.

For one, the ceiling above her was in a dark royal purple. Next came the pink silk blanket that covered her. Moving her head around, she saw she was in a room that was five times the size of her team's dorm room. Everything about the place screamed fancy high rich people's life that Wiess grew up living. From the seemly smooth surface of black marble floors to the decorative wooden furniture placed against the walls. This place was definitely to rich for her.

"Um...did I end Atlas or something?" Ruby muttered as she slowly wiggled herself out of bed.

Feeling her feet touch the cold floor send a chill up her body but continued to push herself up. Looking down at her self, she saw that she was no longer wearing her favorite red hood or combat skirt. Instead, she was wearing a red silk nightdress similar to the white one Weiss wears. Now on her feet, Ruby began exploring her surroundings.

The more she looked, the more Ruby thought that she was in Weiss's home in Atlas as it fit the costly big wig deal. But then she remembered the one time Weiss talked about her home. Her partner mentioned that it was made of white marble and snow glass. This place was the exact opposite in color so she can rule Weiss. So the question stands, where is she? The last thing she remembered was running up Beacon tower after Juane called her to find and help Pyhrra...only to be late to save a friend a second time.

Seeing sunlight coming through a clear glass door leading out to what appeared to be a balcony. It was just enough to distracter Ruby from what had happed, but now she needed to know where she was and what happened to her family and team. Just what is happening at Beacon?

"Well, let's see where the heck am I?" With that, she grabbed the handle and walked out.

Blinking away from the initial blindness from the sun, Ruby gasped in shock and awe at what she is seeing. She was high up, off the side of a mountain. Down below stood old battlement that reminded Ruby of the documentaries from Dr. Oobleck about the great war. As if she was is some castle in a fantasy game, Ruby saw towers and solid stone walls. Over the wall, she saw a large town with thatched roofs.

Ruby couldn't believe her eyes as it was all surreal. She may not have traveled much outside the Kingdom of Vale, but she was pretty sure most people don't use straw and weeds for their roofs anymore.

"What's going on? Just where on Remnant am I?" Other then the wind blowing her hair back, Ruby received no answer. Walking back inside the bedroom she woke up. "If I can't find answers here, then its time to go looking for them myself. Someone around here must know where I can get back to Vale." It was then she felt a small draft between her legs. Looking down at herself, she pulled up her nightgown and saw she wasn't wearing underwear. "But...maybe finding something to wear would be just as good." She finished as she felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

Taking another round at the room, she saw a pair of wardrobes on one side. Walking over and opening the first one revealed a bunch of weird-looking underwear and bras. Some of them looked like t doubles as armor.

"Wow, and I thought Blake has some weird underwear with those thin purple lace set. Just who thinks wearing something like this under your clothes is a good thing? Weiss would freak if she saw this, and Coco would likely faint from just the sight of it, " Ruby commented, and she picks one of the metal bras up.

Setting the armor bra back where she found it, Ruby went over and opened the next one. This one had more modest clothing inside.

"Ooooohh! I like this." After a few minutes of changing into the new clothes she got.

Now Ruby had on a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands. There was also a black skirt with red tulle underneath, somewhat similar to her combat skirt. When she had it on, Ruby finished it off her look with a pair of dark brown leather knee-high boots that seemed to fit her feet snugly.

"Not bad if I do say so myself. Now let's go explore the castle!" Ruby declared before marching to the door.

Grabbing hold of the nob, she slowly cracks it open and reveals the hallway. Peeking her head out to see if anyone there, she saw none and began walking out and down a random direction.

* * *

"This has been quite a day," the Lilim guard captain said with a sigh. It has only been only a day since their mother dropped a mega spell of info on her and her sisters. Throughout the history of the current Demon Lords rule, there has been wild speculation about where her origins originated. From being the secret bastard daughter of the old Demon Lord to being from a forgotten bloodline of ancient demons. But what mother told them has put all that to rest. Elle shook her head. She was walking down the hall to her newly revealed lost sister, Ruby Rose. "To think that mother was once human and a monster hunter at that?! Still can't wrap my head around this."

"Tell me about it."

Elle stopped and turned towards the voice only to meet one of her younger sisters. Mina, a young seventeen-year-old Lilim.

"I mean, talk about irony," Mina continued. "Mother being the current Demon Lord was once a human monster hunter, or a Huntress as she'd call herself. We all know dad was a human hero of monster-slaying before getting together with mom, so guess they had that in common."

"Even if she doesn't remember it?" Elle replied.

The guard captain has always thought that Mina was a unique case among the Lilim. Don't get her wrong she loves all her sisters just like their mother. While like Elle and many other of their Lilim sisters had gorgeous, strong, and bountiful bodies with childbearing hips by the time they reach eighteen. Mina held a smaller athletic, sturdy body structure better suited for battle rather than sex appeal. Unlike most Lilim her age Mina had yet to take a husband. Most got their first mate around fourteen and fifteen due to finding the right partner at a young age and forming a connection with them. They're usually triggered when they first attracted to the scent of a man that fits them. That hasn't happened for Mina yet, and it has made their mother, along with a few sisters, worried. For Mina, she takes donated demonic energy from her sisters and mother rather than from any mates. Saying she will find the mate suited for her when she finds him.

"It was probably more on instinct." Mina shrugged. "Anyway, you heading towards our new sister?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm going to go check up on her. It has been over a day now that she has been here. Some of the sisters are getting worried. Plus, I'm also concerned about someone putting some of our demonic energy into her and turning her without consent."

That was a big issue in the eyes of their mother. Any human who chooses to become a demon or monster must be willing to accept its gifts unless it's under punishment. Otherwise, it's considered a wrongful convergence and a crime in the eyes of the current Demon Lord. While the succubi will follow these rules, the other races, mainly the beast folk of the forests and the Apophis of the deserts, do not. Monsters like werewolves can't stop due to the basic instinct of animals, while the Apophis doesn't care what others think.

"Mom would flip if that happens under her roof and to the only human child she gave birth too. Although, I am curious to see what she would turn into if we gave her a random infusion Domonic energy." Mina commented.

"Don't get any ideas, sister." Elle stopped before turning to glare at her sister.

Mina had her hands up in mock surrender. "Relax, I want to live till I find the right guy for me first before I die. Mom would have my wings if I did something like that." They continued walking for another minute until they reached the guest wing of the castle.

"Which room is she in?"

Elle point at one door. "This one he... oh no," Elle said in shock as the door was slightly open. Elle switched into serious mode, and forcefully entered the room with her fears confirmed.

"Ruby is gone!" Mina said, looking around worriedly as she saw the room empty. "Did someone take her?"

Elle looked around the room for any clue of what happened. Her eyes soon fell on a discarded red nightgown by an open wardrobe. The same ones she saw the maids dressed her sister the other day. Grabbing and inspecting it, she saw no clues of any creature ripping it off, and the spare clothing in the wardrobe was missing as well.

"Looks like our sister woke up and decided to explore the castle," Elle explained.

"That's not good," Mina pointed out.

"Damn right, it's not. We have to find Ruby before trouble finds her. I thought I had a sentry posted at the door? Where is she?!"

"Um, there, I think." Mina pointed back at the door they came in.

Elle turned to go back out and opened the door that was on the other side of the hall. There she saw a fellow sister Lilim with a female Werewolf both looking satisfied at being impaled on a massive shared sex toy. They were going at it hard as Elle recognized her sister Glee with her packmate, Lenx.

Elle remembered that Glee was in a relationship with a harem of mostly naturally born Werewolves. The pack was pretty close to each other, and Glee's packmate, Lenx, was also part of the maid staff and currently fucking her sister. Which was bad as their human sister Ruby could have been endangered of being turned into a werewolf without consent.

"Glee!" Elle shouted, making the Lilim and Werewolf 'Yelp!' in surprise and turn to the guard captain. "Why am I'm not surprised?"

"Elle! What are you doing here?" Glee asked in an innocent voice like a child caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

"Oh! Captain! What are you doing here?" Glee said in a slight panic.

"I was going to check in on our recently discovered lost sister to see if she had wakened up. Only to find you, who suppose to be guarding the door to her room here fucking like Wererabits in HEAT!" The Captain shouted at her sister, making her wither under the verbal assault.

"B-But-" Glee tried to speak.

"Don't speak." Elle cut her off. "Whatever excuse you have, save it for mother for she will hear of this, you are going to be in a lot of trouble for this. That is for later, for now, we have a much bigger problem. Without you watching the door, our sister is now awake and is out of her room. We need to find out where she's gone before anything happens to her."

Elle then turned to Mina. "Go inform Mother that Ruby is awake and is out unsupervised by anyone."

"What do we do?" Lenix asked, speaking for the first time.

Elle turned back and glared at the Werewolf. "Pray nothing happens to her or see what comes to you after I'm done fucking the both of you."

A cold shiver shot up their spines just then from that threat, for they knew that when the Captain of the guard makes a threat, she delivers.

Elle then walked back to Ruby's room and grabbed the nightgown she was wearing before going back and tossing it to the Werewolf maid. "Lenix, follow the scent on this and take us to its owner."

"Me? Why me?" Lenix asked in a slightly annoyed tone, but the Lilim Captain was having none of it.

"Because wolf," Elle stated dangerously. "If you don't follow this scent within the next ten seconds. I will have you strapped in one of the denial dungeons above the mother's chamber till the Witches have their next Black Sabeth."

"WHAT?! But the Witches just had one last week, and the next one is not of another three months?" The Werewolf replied in frantic worry. The denial dungeons were by far the worst punishment for a Beastmen like a Werewolf to receive. Due to the intense sex the current Demon Lord receives daily, the fumes from her lovemaking would make any monster go wild and crave sex. So it was proposed that several vents be put in place for the air in her room to vent into these unique chambers for those receiving punishment for crimes. The stench of sex quickly catches whoever is in there, whether they be human or monster, and they immediately crave for sex. Worst still, they are strapped down in place, unable to find relief. Most don't last till the end of the first week before going stark mad for sex willing to do anything for pleasurable relief.

"Your point?... Five seconds, by the way." Captain Elle deadpanned.

Lenix quickly grabbed the nightgown in a panic and put it to her face, followed by a deep breath. Committing the scent to memory, the Werewolf jumped out of the room, taking a few sniffs in the air of the hallway before following its trail.

Mina, who had yet to leave, turn to her sister with her deadpan stare. "You do realize you just sent a naked horny Werewolf into a panic frenzy with the worst punishment in the kingdom, just to chase down our very human sister, right?"

Elle thought about what Mina said for a moment... then two... and three.

"Oh-"

* * *

"-wow, how big is this place?"

Ruby had been walking around for a few minutes and had yet to encounter anyone. It reminded her how big Beacon was when she and her sister first explored it. The broad corridors, sharp turns, and the same spaced door were similar to what Beacon's Dorms would feel. Ruby even opened a few doors and saw that they were all bedrooms like the one she woke up in, meaning she was in some kind of sleeping area. Or whatever the place you would sleep in a castle, maybe Wiess would know.

"Gee, you think a place this big you run into someone by now," she wondered aloud.

Ruby was beginning to feel a bit of apprehension of the lack of people. _Just where is everyone? _Ruby thought to herself as she continues to walk through the corridors. It was then she began to notice that the doors that were around her were different. The doors from the room she woke up earlier was dark lavender color, now these here are a soft pink.

"Maybe I should try another door?" Ruby shrug at the idea as she neared the nearest room. She was polite and gave a few knocks before she waited. Ruby knocked again but no answer, she thought she couldn't hear anything, so she twisted the nob and walked in. Looking inside turned out to be a big mistake.

Right on the bed was some white bat-winged Faunus riding on top of a man and doing the dirty.

"YES! YES! HARDER! FUCK ME! HARDER!" The strange Faunus cried out in pleasure as she bounced on his genitals.

Ruby stood in silence, unsure of what to do so. So she just calmly backed out of the room and closed the door before using her semblance to rush down the hall around the first bend to hid.

When she stopped, her back planted against the wall. Her face as red as her namesake. She was breathing hard at what she now witness. Ruby was by no means unaware of the nature of sex, having stumbled upon an adult web site for _exotic _sex toys when she was first building Crescent Rose then gave the take of the birds and the bees. Her sister teased her to no end for a month before their father put a stop to it with the punishment of pink hair dye.

Ruby had done all she could for suppressing those memories and thoughts of boys regarding that. It probably would explain why she never got herself a boyfriend while at Signal or Beacon now that she thought about it, but was for another time.

The image of two people having sex was something Ruby did not need right now. Shaking her head in an attempt to rid the mental scars she just got, she went over and tried another door.

And instantly wished she didn't, when she spotted another white bat-winged Faunus giving a blowjob on a rather big man the size of Yatsuhashi. With Ruby walking right at the moment, the Faunus pulled off, and a jet spray of the man's cum covered the woman's face. The Faunus mouth hung open to catch as much of it as she can. When the man finished cumming, she closed her mouth and swallowed all she got before giving a wicked smile.

Ruby's mind felt like it was melting when she pulled herself back to the hallway. She imagined if someone was looking at her right now, they see steam flowing out of her ears.

"Ok... No more opening doors..."Ruby declared as she slowly walked down the hall.

"There you are!"

Ruby swirled around towards the way she came from to see a wolf Faunus standing a couple of feet away from her. The teen saw that this girl was pointing a claw at her and was also naked.

"What?" Ruby replied in total confusion as she took in the appearance of the person. "Me?"

Ruby had met a few Faunus in her time at Beacon and the occasional fight with the White Fang, but this one was unique. She had shoulder-length brown hair and big gray wolf ears on her head. Now normally, that would be it as her teammate Blake explained that Faunus has only one set of animal parts such as ears and claws. But the women she saw had more than that, with wolf ears, furry claws, pawed pets, and a long wading tail. Something like this should be impossible for any Faunus to possess.

The impossible Faunus sniffed the air, and her jade eyes locked onto her. "Yes, you are the one! I will not be thrown into the denial dungeon because of you!" The crazy wolf roared before she pounced at the redhead.

Ruby's mind instantly went to a place where she stored everything from the time she read one of Blake's filthy books. Seeing the attack, Ruby rolled under the pounce before taking off running.

"I don't know you! Why are you after me?!" Ruby yelled at the crazy Faunus, only get another roar in reply as the wolf began her chase the teen. Hearing the roar of a beast made Ruby activate her semblance, trying to get away from the crazy women chasing her.

* * *

"Damn it, where is she?" Said the guard captain. She and Glee had only just lost sight of the beast folk.

"Who? Ruby or Lenix?"

"Both?!" Shouted Elle. Making Glee wilt from the shouting. That was when a tiny lady in red ran passed them in the opposite direction, leaving a trail of roses behind her. "Whoa!"

"**EXCUSE ME!**" Shout the red blur as it raced away.

Before either could comment, Linex ran past them two, barking like a dog rather than a wolf, and running on all fours.

"Wha- Lenix!" Glee shouted before running after her packmate.

Elle sighed in frustration before turning around. She was going to need more than a few drinks before the end of the day.

* * *

Mina moved as quickly as she could to inform their mother of the growing development. Mina, closing her eyes and focusing her mind, she stretched out her senses out and found that her the demon lord was in the thrown room rather than with dad in bed. That had been good as that was coming up. Better then their bedroom was on the other side of the castle while they were in their eight hour moment.

The little trick she did to find her was uncommon among monsters in general. Out of her many sisters, barely a dozen poses that skill, their mother included. To be able to sense the magic of an individual from a distance and tell who they belong too.

Upon reaching the door to the throne room, Mina also felt the familiar magic presence of a few of her sisters and Father. She was about to cut herself of this feeling when she felt a new unknown presence moving fast.

And it was heading right towards her from behind!

Mina's eyes widen before turning around to face a possible incoming threat!

Only to see the missing human sister they were looking for running straight at her with a flurry of rose petals.

The last thing Mina saw before everything went black was the sight of a panicking human going supersonic into her face.

The collision between the demon and the Huntress blew the two through the doors and into the throne room.

Ruby rolled a few times over the floor that made her eyes and head spin in circles. Shaking her head, she looked down and discovered that she ran over another white wing bat Faunus, currently face down on the floor. "Another one? Are you all related?"

Her question left unanswered as she soon heard the sound of more barking. Looking back up, Ruby saw the crazy wolf Faunus closing in ready to pounce on her and drag her to who knows where!

The redhead Huntress was running her mind at a hundred miles an hour on what to do. She had no weapon, she was worn out from running at full speed with her semblance, and she was about to be attacked by a madwoman.

"I have you now!" The wolf roared as she jumped at her.

Then a dumb idea came to Ruby.

Lenix felt her jaw forcefully close as the human she was chasing gave an unbelievable kick to her jaw. She felt her body go upwards to the ceiling, and before she knew it, she did a complete backflip and landed face-first on the ground.

Ruby knew she was never any good at hand to hand like her older sister or Dad. But due to all the running Ruby completed in her life had given her some strong legs!

The Huntress in training waited for the perfect moment. She swang her leg up with her semblance in full swing into a back leg front kick on the wolf's mouth, sending her away.

End with a striking pose, Ruby looked at the handiwork and couldn't believe it. She had just beaten someone without her weapon!

'_Who knew watching all those Buck Norris movies will be so helpful? I may have to watch a few from Dad's collection sometime.'_ Ruby thought before she started doing a little happy dance.

"_Everybody was kung-fu fighting! Those strikes were fast as light_-oh..."

Ruby cut off her sing and dance when she had an audience. This one made up primarily of white batwing female Faunus. In addition, the redhead noticed they all had black horns curved forward over their heads. She saw they also had the same color of white hair and silver and red pupiled eyes. Thinking back to the others she saw in the castle, they all have the same features.

'_Are they all clones?_' Ruby wondered.

"Ruby?"

That voice hit the deeper sections of Ruby's mind. It sounded similar to the one voice that echoed in her happiest memories. That gave joy to her dreams, like freshly baked cookies and warm milk. Ruby looked hard at the owner of the voice and felt her through tighten and eye glued to the speaker.

This woman was like the other Fuanus in the room, but she stood out over the rest. She had a very elegant and voluptuous body that would make any man, and many women fall over in lust and envy. She had very long and white hair; the horns on her head were rather intricate compared to the rest of the others but didn't take away any of her beauty. Finally was her magnificent wings that were half the size more significant than the rest of the girls in the room. The woman walked forward when Ruby locked eyes with her.

As she walked up, Ruby felt rooted in place. She had felt this way since the first time she hesitated to kill her first Grimm. But that time was out of fear; this was something else. The aura the woman emitted felt like raw power. Like it was crushing her, similar to standing next to Yang when she unleashed her semblance. Then there are her eyes.

Silver with red rings inside black sclera. Each showing age, kindness, and love.

Before she knew it, the woman was standing in front of Ruby. The teen felt her body tense when the woman spoke in that voice again.

"It has been too long, Ruby."

"How do you know me?" Ruby mange to ask without stuttering.

The woman looked at her now in sadness. "I imagine that it had been some time. But know that I have always loved you, little petal."

Ruby's eyes couldn't get any bigger. That was the nickname her mother gave her when she was still alive. Only her family knew it, and no one else.

It was then Ruby took in more of the woman's face, making her mind going into overdrive as it finally struck home. Aligning the cheekbones and the chin, the placement of her eyebrow and ignore the hair color. She'd look just like...

"Mommy?"

Tears fell from the woman's face. "No matter how apart we are, I will always love you, my little rose."

The two embraced with tears flowing down their eyes, the Demon Lords' wings unfolded and hugged around Ruby's form. The blood flowing through the leathery skin produced a soothing warmth. Like a mothers love to her child.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for this taking so long. Due to work, the outbreak and school, plus other ideas for stories and a bit of writers block kept me away from this. Enjoy.**

* * *

The united mother and daughter pair held each other. Tears streamed down their faces for a few more moments, the two separated with Ruby looking up at her transformed long lost mother.

"Mom, what happened to you? Why does all the Faunus look the same? Where are we?"

Summer gave a sad smile to her lost daughter. "That little petal is a long story that will need a bit of explaining to understand even some of it. But those answers will come later, for I too need to know your tale as well as the events that made you use your power to the extent that you did." Summer explained but then noticed that Ruby had cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What power?" She asked.

Now it was the Demon Lord to be confused. "The powers of a silver-eye Warrior. Were you unaware of this?" Ruby shook her head no. "Did Tai or Qrow not explain them to you?" She shook her head no again. "Did they not explain any of your family inheritance?" Another head shake, the Deamon Lord, was not amused. "If I see either of those two men in the future, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind about following instructions. It may have been millennia since I wrote them down, but I remember it being in my will to explain your inheritance when you become of age. Specifically, if you ever decided to follow in my footsteps as a warrior."

The more her mother talked, the less and less Ruby could understand what she was talking about, silver-eye warriors?

"Oh well," Summer said lamely. "Will add that to the growing pile of things we will have to talk later with each other. There's going to be _a lot_ we are going to have to cover."

Ruby's mind had finally come up to date on what her mother said, and one word stood out. "Mom, what do you mean by millennia?"

Summer looked at her child with a serious face. "To know that Ruby, you must understand. You are no longer on Remnant, and by looking at you now compared to when I last saw you, it seems bearly a decade has passed for you sense my disappearance. As for me, it has been well over eleven hundred years since I first entered this world."

The bombshell that got dropped on the young redhead was staggering, sending Ruby's mind into inner turmoil. Before another word could be said, the sound of people running came from the doorway Ruby entered through earlier, and two more Lilith entered the room looking distraught.

"Elle, Glee, nice of you to join us. Glee, why was your packmate chasing your sister through the halls like she was on the hunt?" The Demon Lord asked her children.

"Sister?" Ruby said, confused by what her mother said.

"The fault lies with me as well, mother." Elle started with her head bowing down in shame. "I posted my sister Glee in watching over our sister Ruby and her packmate Linex had dragged her away when she woke up. Mina was with me and found the two in a nearby room having sex and threatened Lenix with time in the Denil dungeon if she didn't find Ruby," she explained.

"Mother?!" Ruby shouted, which gained everyone's attention as they took in Ruby's shocking appearance.

Summer smiled at her daughter's reaction. "Ruby, meet your sister Elle. She is the captain of the castle guard. To her left is Glee, another one of your sisters. Then Mina, who's currently dazed on the ground from your sudden entrance." Elle smiled kindly at Ruby while Glee waved excitedly at her, Mina was still in an unconscious state on the ground. Ruby slowly waved back at her found sisters. Unsure how she should feel about this.

"Then there are your other sisters over there," Summer pointed at the group Lilim sisters, all smiling brightly at the redhead. Ruby's jaw dropped at the sight that she had more sisters. They all had smiles and waved at the little reaper. Her mind then picked up something about their features.

"Why do they all look the same?" Ruby asked.

"That's because we are all Lilim," answered Elle as she approached Ruby.

"What's a Lilim?" Ruby replied.

"We are the Lilim, Ruby. It is the collective name given to the daughters of our mother, the Demon Lord, and her husband." The armored woman explained.

"Mother...?"Ruby's mind was now rotating like a Boartusk's attack as she once more looked at Summer Rose. "...Demon Lord?"

"That's right, Ruby."

Summer replied in a somber tone. She hunched over and sat a hand on Ruby's shoulder and guided her over to the thrown where her other "sisters" gathered. Sitting on her thrown, the Lilim gathered around their lost sister, each giving greetings to the nervous teen.

Ruby just realized that she was in the presence of actual demons and that she was now possibly related to all of them. As a girl dedicating her life to fighting the creatures of darkness, she didn't know how to handle the current situation. Summer gained their attention by clearing her throat.

"Now girls, I know everyone is eager to pounce on Ruby and introduce yourselves to her. But I ask that we hold off that first as I'm sure Ruby would like a few answers to what had happened to me?" The girls backed off from Ruby but were still near the redheaded teen.

Ruby felt a little relieved even thou she's gotten better at it, she still didn't like being at the center of attention. So she focused on her mother rather than all the newly revealed sisters she now has.

"Sence you are here, I'll start us off by giving my story. You certainly deserve answers from me more than anything." Summer said sadly.

"When I first came to this world a millennia ago, I quickly encountered the monsters that roamed the lands. Day after day, I encountered horrible monsters that could match the Grimm of Remnant and sometimes were worse than them." Summer started.

The thought of something worse then Grimm was not a fond thought to the young redhead. Ruby having seen the aftermath of Mountain Glen and being at the moth of the breach where Grimm tried poring into Vale.

"Villages rased to the ground by mad goblins, deadly forests filled with wild beasts, and plant monsters that eat anything that gets near them. There was no end to the horrors as I fought off waves of enemies that want nothing more than to devour the flesh of my body. As weeks went by, I traveled from town to town to find out more about this world and find a means to return home."

Summer waved her hand in the air, and an illusion from her memories appeared before them. Showing her old human form that her daughter Ruby was familiar with and some of her early adventures. "One day, while I searched for a way home, my attention was distracted to a problem that the town I was in had."

"What happened?" Ruby asked, looking very interested in the story as were a few of the youngers Lilim that were present. They all had the childlike wonder that they possessed that made the Demon Lord and a few of the elder Lilim sisters smile.

"The town I was in had been a significant trading hub for the humans in that region. By then, I had amassed a reputation in the area of being a monster slayer and have been approached to deal with a monster band that was nearby. I heard there was a Demon-type monster leading the band and attempting to conquer the area for its own. I had yet to encounter its type before. There was little information on what it looked like or what it could do. All I had to go on was that it had a human female form and that recently gathered a strong force of rouge Trolls at its command. With the months of fighting beasts and the monsters of this world, I believed my training as a Huntress could handle such creatures."

Summer shooked her head in sadness. "My pride in being a formidable warrior and kind nature to others was the start of my undoing. When traveling to the last known sighting of Trolls, I did not go alone as the one who approached me had came along to fight beside me.

"Her name was Anda Tanaka." Summer said the name venom in her tone.

.

* * *

_._

_Many years ago_

The Huntress in White looked back at the village the women left behind than to the map she had in hand. Her coin purse was getting a little light, and she was in need of much-needed supplies, especially if she was going to book passage east across the sea.

Her new goal.

Summer had heard rumor of an old magical library in a city called Soleus. From what she could gather. It used to be the Capital of a strong, stable city-state similar to ancient kingdoms of Remnant. The city had been built mainly by dwarves and some humans and made into the side a mountain.

Her goal was a library within the city containing magic tomes. Books of all kinds. The knowledge that could help her find a way back home. Back to her family.

But that was for later; this is now.

Putting the map back in her pocket and marched without a word to the location of her target.

The town she came from had told her of a Demon threatening to take over their land recently and had assembled a small troll force for a hostile takeover. Many of the village people had begun packing to move away from the coming band. Trolls around the world are known bottom eaters and have devoured whole settlements. From day one of waking up in the new world, Summer had been going from job to job in town to town fighting monsters. Her weapon, Iron Thorn, the mica shift bastard sword/sniper rifle, had been a deciding factor in the first few battles against the monsters of this world. But without a way to restock her Dust stores, she was down to only one mag filled with what's left of her Dust. She was saving it unless she needs it.

"So, who trained you?"

Summer glanced at her traveling companion, a lightly armored woman. She was maybe half a head taller than Summer, hair brown with a chestnut shined as it weaved around in the ponytail that it was hanging in the back. The woman was a bit younger than her, lean but held a little muscule under the parts of her body that weren't armored. Brown eye's filled with a lust for adventure. She wore a combination of armor made of leather pads and iron plates. Leather shoulder pads with forearm protectors. Plus a loose leather skirt and an iron chest piece. All over green figurines and brown pants and adventure style shoes. Finally, there was the short sword on her hips left side and a draw bow and quiver on her back.

Her name is Anda Tanaka, a traveling adventure that roped her into this little quest.

Summer regarded the woman with a raised eyebrow before answering. "I was self-taught at an early age. Later, when I was old enough, I got into a combat school for a few years."

Anda gave the Huntress look. "Truly? There is a school that teaches women the art of combat?" She asked in wonder.

"There is," Summer said to the girl. "The school's headmaster isn't discriminative to women fighting. During the school's initiation, he said I showed leadership qualities, and when they assigned teams of four, I got picked as the leader of my team."

"That's unheard of in these lands. Your kingdom must be very different from the ones around here," Anda said in slight envy.

'_More then you realize_,' Summer said to herself. Before she got her current reputation in these lands, more than once, Summer had to put a disrespecting man on his rear. Or put a sexist pig in his place.

Usually, Summer was not a violent person, but thanks to some lessons after breaking out of her shell by her partner Raven in Beacon. Summer would not take such verbal abuse lying down. The female birdbrain of STRQ would be proud of the things she did to them.

After walking for a few more hours of silence, they took a break for lunch. As Anda ate her meal, Summer gave the adventure a few glances while eating her own meal.

The Huntress didn't know why, but she felt the power within her eyes twitch from being around her. That had only happened when she was near an old Grimm. It kinda acted as an early warning detector that had saved her team from time to time. It also helped when she ever encountered _her..._

Summer mentally banished the image of the woman that was the source of her predicament. From the month's Summer spent in a world without the dark creatures made by the younger brother, none of the monsters of this world gave her this kind of reaction.

'_So...what could?_' Summer pondered as she pulled out her map.

Looking over the map she got from the towns' guard. Trying to determine how far they needed to go till they to travel. This world's method of measuring distance was different from than of Remnant. Having almost missed a turn if it wasn't for Anda's skill in navigating. If this hunt goes well, Summer may think of taking the young adventure with her. If only to have some to talk to and help navigate the world better.

"How far do you think this troll group is?" Anda asked as she ate her bread.

"If I'm reading the map the town gave us. The scouts reported the Trolls to be here," Summer pointed on the map showing some clifts and ridges overlooking a valley. "The scouts said that they spotted three of them, but that was two days ago."

"They could have moved on for all we know by that time," Anda point out. "Hey, they could leave something behind in their toll hoard!" She said with excitement while Summer gave her a look of confusion.

"Troll hoard?"

"Trolls have a habit of collecting treasure. They tend to accumulate stuff without knowing what it is. When trolls move on to a different area, they often leave things behind."

Summer was again impressed by the young adventurer's knowledge.

The girl could have a promising future as a scholar is she ever settled down. That is if she can play her cards right in a male dominate world.

They quickly finished up their meal and headed out into the valley. The valley itself seemed to have a natural overcast, giving the trees and the surrounding area a mystical look. Further beyond the valley were the telltale signs of rain clouds forming.

When entering the valley, it didn't take long for Sunner to find the tracks the tolls left behind. It was hard not to, having spotted several uprooted trees in a manner that made an improvised path.

'_It looks like an Ursa Major came plowing through here.' _They followed the tracks and saw the flickering light a fire in the distance and loud broken voices.

Summer motioned her hand down for Anda to crouch. The crept closer to the fire, trying to stay out of the light, and saw their targets.

They stood roughly fifteen feet high and with pale brown skin, wearing rags, pits of plated armor, and smelling something foul, even from this distance.

The three were gathering around their little fire that had a big pot of something, food probably judging the way one was using something to stir the contents. The giant monsters were speaking to one another in a langue Summer didn't recognize. But she understood some words they said and were talking about preferences of food of all things by the sounds of it.

"Summer, look!" Anda whispered/yelled and pointed at something.

Following where her finger was pointing at, Summer spotted something that made her blood run cold.

There not twenty feet away from the trolls, stood a wooden cage. The wooden bars were spread out enough for Summer to see inside clearly.

A single little girl, looking no older than her daughter Yang.

Her raven hair looked ragged and messy from days without washing. Her clothes dirty and rough, probably having been dragged around in captivity. But worse was her green eyes, now big puffy red eyes that looked like they were just out about to run out of tears from crying too much.

They also held fear as great sadness as she looked, not at the captors, but the pot between them. Summer's eye's danced back and forth and but two and two together.

"Anda..." Summer's force was as cold as the northern winter wind of Mantel.

"Summer?"

"We are getting that kid out of here." Summer voice didn't sound like a suggestion, but a statement of fact. Summer didn't even hear the warnings Anda gave as the Huntress walked into the light and towards the trolls.

The job she had now was mute now. It was time to show these dark creatures why they those with eyes of silver.

As she got close, one of the trolls noticed of Summers approach.

"**Oi hontum na za!**" One with a weird helm said as tt pointed at Summer in its language. The other two followed his finger and saw the Huntress, making all three stand up.

"**A human girl?**" This one had spike shoulder bad on its left side.

"**izg'd bet she'd be nice agh snaag, dhuzud narmok za farmer's wife.**" That one had an armored chest with human bones on it.

"Death will not be pleasant for you all," Summer declared as she drew Iron Thorn from her place.

**"lat khlaar za? a female sha a shapat! lets marr gakh ob to agh urgai to ishi izubu bellys!" **Shoulder Spike said as he went to grab her.

Summer made sure he'd regret that.

He screamed as he withdrew his hand, now missing a few digits.

"**amat lat!**" Weird Helm came at her with the biggest handheld sword Summer has ever seen. She sidestepped it as it came down in an ax men's chop. It missed her and hit the ground. He then went with a low horizontal slice that misses her again as she ducked and stepped to the side when he did another ax chop.

_'My turn.' _She channeled her Aura to transform Iron Thorn into its bastard sword form. She charged forward and swiped at the creature's ankles, dropping it to one knee. She uses her Aura to strengthen her legs for a made the blade cut into the Troll's shoulder and felt more resistance than she initially expected. But her slice was deep enough for it to drop his weapon.

She landed on the ground and rushed forward, her sword a silver blur. She cut into the thing's legs and lower back multiple times, leaving numerous wounds and blood starting to gush out of the injuries. She finished her assault by running up its side and send a downward thrust right into its neck, severing the spinal collum.

Summer tore Iron Thron from the Weird Helm's spine before jumping off as it's body fall face first. The Huntress landed on her feet, facing the two remaining Trolls. They were stunned by the display that one lonely human could do.

"Who next?" Summer asked in a low voice filled with fury.

Chest Armor roared to the challenge and came running towards Summer with a big round club. Shoulder Spike backing him up with a giant hammer.

The Huntress charged forward, her Aura and Semblance fulling her agility. Summer ducked under Armor Chest's swing with a roll and fled between his legs. She continued the charge by instead attacking Spike Shoulder.

The Trolls were cut off guard by the bold move and was to slow to react to the Huntress moves. Summer also didn't let them make one as she was the one who will decide how this fight was going to happen. She stabbed down on the creature's foot, making Shoulder Spike howl in surprise and pain as it reached down and grabbed its foot.

Armor Chest had made its presence known then as he roared and raised one of his fists. Summer tried to dodge the massive attack but had little room to maneuver. Her Aura took the hit into her shoulder, saving her but couldn't stop her from sending her flying. The red-haired Huntress flew through the trees and into an open field.

"Oh~ I'm going to feel that in the morning," Summer groaned as slowly got back to her feet. The leader of team STRQ never had a big pool of Aura to shield within her life. Choosing to rely on agility and speed to avoid getting hit rather than tanking it as many Huntsman do.

A roar drew her attention to her opponent, Armor Chest marching through the trees towards her, uprooting a few as he moved.

"Alright then, come here. I'm going to teach you the very lesson your mother failed to do," Summer said as she readied Iron Thorn.

The Troll reared up its club before bringing it down on top of her. Summer sidestep the incoming attack before bringing her sword in an over-shoulder chop down on the shaft of the Trolls club, breaking it. The Troll stared dumbly at its now ruined weapon.

The angle and how low the trolls head allowed Summer to do more damage. Rearing back, she brought her sword forward into the creature's left eye. The Troll shrieked in pain as it grasped its injured eye. Seeing it blind, Summer pressed the attack. Semblance fulling her speed to disappear in a trail of rose petals trailed in her wake. She then reappeared behind the Troll, bring iron Thorn at the back of his legs. Her sword carved through the creature's muscles, bending the leg forward and forcing down on its hands and knees.

Summer momentarily disappeared from the visible eye again, reappearing this time on Armor Chest back. She then jumped up and spun her sword down in a slash down on the Troll's neck.

She jumped back to avoid the blood spray, and the thing gave a gurgling wail as it tried to close its bleeding neck. It choked once, twice, three times before what remained of its strength gave out before falling dead on the ground.

The last one appeared then, and if glares could kill, Summer would be a stain in the grass.

"**izg"ll azat lat!**" It roared in anger and started to lurch forward, hampered by its wounds.

"Time to stop playing games then..." Summer flicked some of the blood of Iron Thorn as she readied her next attack. She thought it was time to show this monster why she earned her spot as one of the most elite Huntresses of Remnant. She focused her Aura, and a bit of her silver Aura well, into Iron Thorn before releasing it by slashing at the air in front of her. From her sword burst out waves of Aura that collided with the Troll's body, slicing it into many different pieces.

Summer smirked at my work as she looked at the dead Trolls. WHat she used few could, as Aura manipulation of that scale, was done only by the very best Huntsman and warriors of her world. Doing something like that was not easy to do nor easily obtained. It took years of training and dedication to reach this level of Aura control. She also had not found the time to exercise the power contained within her eyes. Having stretched them now made her feel a bit better about the situation.

"Now then..." Summer turned to the direction of her current objective before stopping halfway. There at the top of the hill stood her companion Anda with a hand on the girl's back.

Now usually, Summer would sigh in relief that she got the innocent out of danger. Job well done in all that. That was when the feeling in her eyes came back, warning her of the threat of elder Grimm. Summer frowned; there was no Grimm in this world, and the looks of fear on the little girl's face made her dought that.

"Well done, Summer," Anda said in a tone of voice that sound way to please in herself. A far cry from what it was earlier when they met. "You have exceeded all my expectations and then some. You indeed very unique it made me almost question if you really are human."

That line struck a chord within her. Something was wrong here. "What is this, Anda? What kind of expectations?" Summer asked.

'Anda' now held a sadistic grin. "Oh~ Summer, I'm so glad I met you."

She fixed the Huntress a stare that unnerved her. Which in and itself was not something one can easily accomplish with Summer. Anda walked down the hill, the girl, following reluctantly as she was gently pushed along.

"What are you doing, Anda?" Summer asked as the feeling in her eyes grew.

"Why ever do you mean?" The adventure asked sweetly.

"The fact that your acting like a classic villain from a storybook certainly has me wondering."

Anda blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. "Really?! That certainly is a first. But with how strong you are and how you handled those trolls, I bet you this isn't your first time, is it?" She asked, still chuckling at the end.

"A traveling companion I just met betraying me at the end of a joint mission? No, but you're not wrong about me dealing with people the likes of you." A certain blackeyed woman and a wizard had come to mind. "But let us not play baby games anymore."

Summer raised Iron Thorn in a high guard position. Its blade's tip pointing directly at her now, former companion. "Who are you, and what are you planning with us?"

Anda raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

"You're after me, I gathered that, but what about the girl?" Summer said as she readied for any attack.

"Oh, you're still thinking about this little ball of joy?" Anda patted the girl's head, making her whimper in fear. This made Summer glare dangerously at the woman and grip her weapon tighter. "Well, truthful, I didn't have plans for dear little Bella here. I came across her and her family a week ago to help with my plan. Their purpose was to keep those trolls I gathered occupied and fed until I brought you here. The Trolls told me they will eat two members of the family a day. From oldest to youngest till there was none left. We obviously must have gotten here before they could get to her."

Summer wasn't a violent person by nature, but she never wanted to kill someone more than this one. Anda trailed her finger down to her below her chin. The child, Bella, her eyes never left Summer. Silently pleading Summer for rescue and safety. Up until Anda brought a finger down and brought the child's head to face the evil women.

"You have been a strong girl, Bella. Having watched your father, five brothers, and a mother that was with a child must be horrifying. It would leave most in a blundering mess at the end." The images that Summer envision od was not for the fate of heart. "But not you, that says a lot, your a survivor, so no, you will die by my hand this day, little one."

She cupped her chit to where they were now looking directly at each other, and Summer got a bad feeling about what was about to happen. "Instead, I shall bestow upon you a gift." She before glancing back at Summer, "the same gift I'm going to give to you Summer."

Summer definitely didn't like the sound of that and chose now to intervene, but found herself unable to move her body.

"W-what?" Summer struggled.

"Just stay like that, my friend. I'll be with you soon." Anda said sweetly. It was then that Summer noticed the purple glow of her hand.

Magic. The Huntress struggled against her invisible binds and watched as Anda crouched down to Bella's hight.

"Be of good cheer, my child, for you about to receive a gift, few do."

And Anda connected her lips to Bella into a full-blown kiss.

Summer and the kid were blown by this. What kind of sick joke this woman was playing at?

It was there that Summer saw a strange dark purple Aura surround the two. First, it was Anda that was covered in it before it spread to Bella, and then the child started to tremble, fear plastered on her face.

They parted, mouths opened with purple magic flowing from Anda to Bella. The magic soon stopped flowing form the older woman before disappearing into the child. Bella convulsed one before falling to the ground clutching her chest and getting into the field position.

W-wha-at the h-hell?" Summer grunted through her teeth.

"You see, Summer. A long time ago, I had a craving for adventure. I never lied about that, even after years, I still crave for the unknown. One day after finishing another adventure, I decided to split off from a group of other fellow travelers to explore on my own. After a few weeks of traveling on my own, I stumbled across an old fortress in the eastern mountains of Excuse, a place once called 'Buzuq.' There it stood high in the harsh climate, braving strongly against the elements." Anda explained.

She then turned to her. "I had only heard of the place through whispers and tales, but everyone knew it existed. Inside told a treasure like no other for only those worthy enough to brave the journey there."

Anda reached her and traced two fingers on Iron Thorn's blood-covered blade. "Like the many before me, I prepared for the journey. Using all the knowledge I gathered from other adventures, the route I would take to the fortress would take me a week to get to."

She pulled her hand back and rubbed her two fingers with her thumb as she examined the troll blood on her fingers. "Oh~ how wrong I was. What I was as I ran out of food on the tenth day, and took me another two days of pushing through five feet of snow." The blood evaporated into a black mist a few moments later.

"Hungry and frostbitten, I entered at my own risk as I had come too far to fail." purple mist swirled her hand.

Anda then looked Summer squared in the eye. "It was then I was founded by the forts sole occupant. A demon." Anda's hand then began to transform.

The woman's hand began to change color. From the pale pinkish skin to blue, nails colored red and lengthening to an inch long. The chestnut brown hair she had darkened, giving her a more dangerous look. Black curved horns grew on her head into a crown-like fashion. Then were her eyes, gone was the brown eyes that once held the taste for adventure, now the iris was red with black sclera. Finally, came the emergence of large bat-like wings sprouting from her back along with a long black tail that ended in a spade.

Summer could only stay there in disbelieve as the transformation happen. "What the hell are you?" She said with a whisper.

"I am Anda Tanaka, I never falsified my name. The demon in Buzuq gave me this gift for my journey to prove I am worthy. Many had perished beneath the snow and ice on the route I took, but I survived. That was nearly eighty years ago, and I still relish the power given to me."

Anda trailed a hand over Summer's chin. "The same gift I will give to you." A soft sobbing laugh quickly drew the Huntress and Demons attention away from each other an back to the little girl, Bella. "Oh~ it seems my gift to her is finally taken hold. Let's watch," She purred with excitement while Summer watched in horror.

A wicked aura surrounded Bella as she laid on the ground. They could see the girl's skin turning blue, her hair bleaching to a silvery gray. Then came the black bat wings with a long tail that ends in the shape of an arrow. By then, the girl was laughing hysterically as she got on her feet and turning to her with a wide fang grin. Her eyes shown red with black sclera wanderlust. Instead of horns like Anda, she had little bat-like wings on the top of her forehead. Summer also noted the fresh tears coming down.

"What is with me?" Bella said.

"You have been reborn, child. You've now become something better then you can dream of. I will be with you in a moment to show you the pleasures it can grant you." Anda promised before she turned to a horror-stricken Summer.

Summer tried resting the magic that bound her place once more, but could not find it in her self to move. She worked even harder when she felt Anda's hands, cupping her cheeks and bringing her face to face with the monster.

Summers's silver eyes were locked in with Anda's red.

"Summer, join with me."

And they kissed.

It didn't take long for Summer's body to react with the wicked power that was invading her. It was like a cold chill was trying to enter her body without passing through the skin. The Huntress focused on her Aura as it was her very soul to push it out. It was then Anda broke the kiss and released Summer from her magic spell, falling to her hands and knees, grasping the ground.

"It will pass, my dear. The more you resist, the more painful it would become," Anda said as she took a few steps back and turned to Bella. "While we wait, let me help you now, Bella, my little Devil."

Summer could barely hear her as she tried to fight back the invading magic within her. Her soul was on the line here, and she focused the very thing that made her unique being attacked.

Her anger came back with a vengeance for this woman as she grips Iron Thorn, raising it and planting her into the ground. Using it for support, she got a leg up under her. Looking at her target, she pulled herself on her feet. She had one shot at this, Summer would be dammed if she messed this up, and brought Iron Thorn up to play.

Bella took not of Summer situation and gasp, causing Anda to take notice and turn back to Summer with renewed interest.

"Oh my, what are you planning to do with that, Summer?" Anda said.

"That comes...next," She grunted in reply as she focused everything into her eyes.

Anda saw her eyes flash white with a silver shine. Before she could say an incantation, the whole valley was bathed in light. The Demon and Devil screamed in pain as the light touched their skin. When the light faded, Summer felt some of her strength return, having pushed the darkness back for now, but she could still feel it inside.

Looking over at her target of rage. Anda was now on her hands and knees with Bella having been blown on her back. Both breathing hard and having trails of white vaper coming off them.

Summer looked at them with pity until she saw Anda trying her hardest to get her feet under her. When she did, she was on shaky legs.

**BANG! **

And Anda fell back on her knees as she stared as the hole where her heart was supposed to be. She looked up just in time for Summer's sword to cleave through her neck, sending her head rolling away.

The Huntress was quick and would not give a moment for the monster to recover.

Breathing hard, Summer felt the wicked power within spreading again, a bit slower, but spreading nonetheless. She could already feel something shifting beneath the skin in her back.

A small gasp tore her attention of her headless enemy to the little Devil on the ground.

"What's happening? Bella said, her voice shrouded in pain. Looking closer, her right eye was now back to its old green hue. They soon found each other as Summer stood over the child, before kneeling down and pulling the child up to a hug.

"I am so sorry this has happened to you," tears flowing out of her eyes. Summer then felt tiny arms hug her back.

"It ok, miss. You didn't know," Summer felt the child pull away from her and gave her a sad smile. "I..I would like to see Momma and Poppa again. I miss my brothers. Can I go with them? Will you help, please," She asked.

Summer was shaken to the core. This girl was just like Summer. She wanted her family, but they were in another world like hers. She was being turned into a Demon against her will like herself. But what this girl was asking Summer to do is something she hoped never to do. This girl was pleading Summer to end her life to be with her family or live eternity as a Devil.

Summer gave a small nod, and the Huntress clenched her teeth, hard, as she withdrew a dagger from her belt. Letting it hover to the side where the second and third rib lay.

"Are you ready?" Summer asked the girl. Bella gave the woman a sad smile before nodding.

.

* * *

.

The lord of the Demon realm cut her magic. As she did not want to relive that experience, nor show it to Ruby and the younger girls.

"After the child's passing, my transformation resumed if a bit slower. In the end, I transformed into what you see before you, and the rest is history." Summer finished.

She was suddenly pulled forward and felt the warmth of many bodies wrap around her. Looking down, she saw Ruby, her firstborn, with many of her younger Lilim hugging her.

The former Huntress smiled at her children and hugged them back.

.

* * *

.

**There it is, Summer's back story on how she became what she is. Now to figure out what to do next, continue the next chapter for this or another one of my stories. **

**For the Trolls langue I used the Black speech that is used in Lord of the Rings.**


End file.
